


Whisperer

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gift Fic, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungmin discovers he now have superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://kacts.livejournal.com/profile)[**kacts**](http://kacts.livejournal.com/) fill for [](http://augmenti.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://augmenti.livejournal.com/)**augmenti** , using the prompt _superpowers_ ....I'm so sorry for this. ....and yet I still want this superpower.

HyungJun woke up believing the day would be as normal as any other day he had experienced since being born, but that little belief changed the moment Jungmin called him to arrange a meeting in an isolated park. As the two men sat on the bench next to each other, awkward as they could be, Jungmin finally mustered up the courage to stammer out what he wanted to say, “I don’t know how or why but I have superpowers!”

An awkward silence followed Jungmin’s outburst lasting for what seemed like an eternity before HyungJun spoke up, “So you have superpowers now?” HyungJun pinched Jungmin to make sure he was awake. The immediate slap he received to the back of the head verified that he was indeed awake. As he rubbed his mistreated head, HyungJun smiled, figuring he should just play along with whatever Jungmin had up his sleeves. “So what kind of powers do you have?”

Jungmin fiddled with his fingers, mumbling incoherent phrases.

“What was that?” HyungJun could have sworn he heard something about rabbits.

“I CAN COMMUNICATE WITH BUNNY RABBITS, OKAY?”

“…”

“…”

“I’m leaving you.”

“W-wait!” Jungmin quickly grabbed HyungJun’s wrist, but the younger man continued trying to walk away with Jungmin being dragged along. “I’m serious! I speak to rabbits, and they answer back to me! I can prove it, too!”

HyungJun stopped trying to crawl away from what he assumed was a deranged man that should be put into an asylum. He sighed. “Fine, how?”

 

 

“What should I say to him?” Jungmin looked at the white bunny wrinkling his nose at HyungJun.

HyungJun stared at the fluffy creature in front of him. “Ask him to give me his carrot.”

Jungmin started speaking to the bunny, making what HyungJun presumed were bunny noises. HyungJun’s eyes widened when the bunny grabbed a carrot from his dish and hopped over to drop the orange vegetable in front of the befuddled man.

HyungJun picked up the carrot hesitantly, his voice was in a complete awe as he spoke, “Funny, I’ve always thought you would have the power to communicate with horses.”

Jungmin glared at the cheeky man across from him. He made more bunny noises and smiled in satisfaction when the white bunny bit HyungJun’s hand.

HyungJun yelped in surprise, pulling his bitten hand away from the suddenly dangerous animal. A pout formed on his face as he tended to his injured hand. “You’re seriously going to use your power to speak to bunnies for evil?”

Jungmin stared at HyungJun for a moment before picking up the white bunny and walking away. “I’m leaving you.”

HyungJun made some whining noises before yelling after Jungmin, “BY THE WAY, YOU HAVE THE STUPIDEST POWER EVER, YOU BUNNY WHISPERER, YOU.”


End file.
